win and see inuyasha
by brightheart7
Summary: this story is about kagome having trouble with koga and then going to hollywood to meet the famous inuyasha.this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

* * *

Win and see Inuyasha

"Win and go see Inuyasha", is what the magazine ad said. No one ever wins these things, said Sota. Well im just going to enter to see if I can win, said kagome. Well sis its time to go to school. Im coming don't you worry about me sota. Before Kagome moved she saw Koga. Oh hi Koga. How are you doing? Fine Kagome said Koga. Hey kagome do you want to go see a movie this weekend? Sure Koga, what time do you want to pick me up at? Most likely 6:00pm. Don't you have a big race today Koga? Yeah are you going to come watch me? Yes don't I always. Well sure

but maybe one day you might not come who knows. That is so true said Kagome. Finally Kagome and Koga reached their high school. Later that day after kagome's classes were over she was about to leave when Miroku and Sango approached her. Kagome it is your turn to help us clean up the classroom said Sango. Your not going to get away with it this time said miroku. It was 3:00pm and the race starts at 3:30pm Kagome was unsure if she could make the race.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

* * *

Win and see Inuyasha

After kagome helped sango and miroku she went to go see Koga. In a few minutes kogas race was about to start. Kagome ran down the hall so fast that people that were there didn't know what had just gone by. Finally Kagome made it to kogas race just on time. GO!!!!!!! Said the starter. In this race you had to run three laps and the first one at the finish line won. Koga started running and before you knew it he had won the race. Koga had won this season so far so koga had gotten a trophy. Congratulations said kagome you finally got a trophy. You know I have been practicing more since I lost last year. So tomorrow is Saturday don't you forget the movie kagome. Well it looks like I'll see you tomorrow said kagome. Bye koga. Well this is the end of chapter2.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Win and see inuyasha 2

Wait don't leave not yet come back said koga. What do you want said kagome. Kagome I have a question for you? Well what is the question? For koga every second he tried to say what he was trying to say it felt like hours. Kagome will you be my girlfriend? Kagome was astonished and she was blushing. Koga I will be your girlfriend. At that moment koga and kagome kissed. Well I should be going home now said kagome blushing. Kagome was walking through the door of her house when the news came on. Hey mom said kagome. They're supposed to show who wins the contest to see the famous inuyasha. As soon as kagome said that the news was saying the winner.the news were saying it right then. And the winner is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome sat up and screamed. What's wrong kagome said grandpa sota and her mom. I won the contest and Im going to see the famous Inuyasha. When do you leave? Said kagomes mom. Tomorrow. What time? Six o clock a.m. kagome picked up her phone and called koga. Koga guess what. What said koga. Im going to see the famous inuyasha tomorrow. I just wanted to call you up and tell you goodbye. Well I have to go pack now. Bye. Beep. Kagome went up stairs and started packing her clothes and then she went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Win and see inuyasha

In the morning when kagome got up she looked at her clock. 6:45 a.m.!!!!!!! I'm late I have to hurry up. Mom why didn't you get me up. I tried kagome you told me to go away and leave you alone. I did I must have said it in my sleep. Well come on mom we have to get in the car. Kagome and her mom were just about to get in the car when kagome turned around and saw koga. Kagome remember what today is. Kagome thought for a moment when she remembered that she and koga were going to the movies. Koga I'm sorry I can't go today. Can't we go ……? Before kagome got to finish her sentence koga said you're going to blow me off just to go see this guy who has only been famous for five days. Before kagome got to say anything koga just stormed off. KOGA WAIT!!!!!! It was too late koga had already left. As kagome was leaving to the airport she thought this "_Great koga is mad at me and I woke up late what else could happen today_''. Well looks like this is your stop kagome, I'll miss you. Mom I'll only be gone for 3 days it can't be that bad. Kagome was looking at the screen to see if her flight had left yet and the screen said flight #269 has departed. Oh no oh no kagome kept saying over and over again. She went to go talk to some people who worked at the airport and they said she could get on the next flight which is at 2:00 p.m. Kagome was wearing her best outfit since she was seeing Inuyasha. kagome went into a store and bought a couple of magazines and went to go sit down. She sat next to a women and her baby. The woman was feeding her child when out of now where the child spat out his food on kagomes best shirt. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome went into the bathroom and got the stain out the best she could. She came back and her flight was departing. She hurried the best she could and luckily she had made it on the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

Win and see Inuyasha

Kagome was on her flight when the sturdiest came up to her and said would you like a drink? Kagome said that she would like a cola. Kagome was sitting next to a mysterius guy named agok. Why are you going to Hollywood asked kagome? I'm going to Hollywood because i have a score to settle with some one. Oh okay then. That was all that man had said through out the whole plane trip. We are about to land please fasten your seatbelts and we will be safe on the ground in less than five minuets. Kagome was relieved at that message because through out the whole plane trip there was a lot of turbulence. Shortly after that message they did land. Kagome was walking through the gate way at the airport when kagome saw a handsome man with black long shiny hair. He had beig pants on and a light blue t shirt. Kagome was about to scream for excitement but she stopped herself. Are you kagome asked Inuyasha? Uh yeah my name is kagome.okay just checking do you know where your luggage gets off at. Kagome had thought about it and then remembered that she had left her luggage net to the lady and her child. Uh I forgot my luggage at the airport in Tokyo. Okay lets get going then shall we. Then out of now where koga appeared. Oh no what are you doing here koga? I was mad at myself for getting so angry at you this morning that I decided to come and say good bye to you. Well I love you kagome and I will see you when you come home okay. Okay koga. When kagome went to go see something koga whispered in Inuyasha's ear _"if you flirt or do anything to hurt kagome I will be after you._


	6. Chapter 6

Win and see Inuyasha

Inuyasha was still shocked by what koga had just said. Inuyasha was about to go get the security and arrest koga but Inuyasha decided to just tell kagome. That is if Inuyasha could find her. Kagome, kagome, kagome! I'm right here what do you want. Well first of all what are you doing? Oh see this guy next to me on the plane was Named Agok. I took a piece of paper and I put koga's name on it. Now Agok spelled backwards is koga. Kagome now let me tell you what koga did to me. Koga threatened me when you were off somewhere. Uh that koga he is not going to be my boyfriend any more. Can we please go now, Inuyasha asked? Ok ok fine let's leave. When kagome and Inuyasha walked through the door inuyasha's hair suddenly turned white.


	7. Chapter 7

Win and see Inuyasha

Um Inuyasha I don't want to sound rude but your hair just turned white and you have ears. _Oh no this can't be happening_ Inuyasha thought. Come on lets keep on going. Oh kagome can I borrow your hat. Yeah sure but did your claws just get longer. Uh don't worry about me and by the way kagome can you keep up with me? Ok I guess so. Kagome was trying to keep up but she was wearing a skirt and Inuyasha was running more than walking. Inuyasha wait up. Uh kagome you are so slow. Here get on my back. Inuyasha was jumping from building to building. _Ok this guy is kind of scaring me_ kagome thought. Inuyasha and kagome finally reached where they were suppose to. Um Inuyasha um why are we in Tokyo, Japan? Also why are we at my house? Wait this is your house. Have you ever been in the shrine asked Inuyasha? No we're not allowed to go in there. Well we have no choice we have to go now said Inuyasha. Before we go Inuyasha why has your outfit changed to a red kimono? Do you always ask stupid questions like that? Come on we have no time to waste. Inuyasha and kagome were in the shrine. Come on down the well we go said Inuyasha. Kagome was a little nervous but she jumped down. When she was down she called for help but know one was there when she finally got out of the well she noticed she wasn't in Tokyo any more. Inuyasha, Inuyasha where are you at I cant find you.


	8. Chapter 8

Win and see Inuyasha

Kagome was out of the well and saw a man who had long white hair. He had another thing with him. It looked like a toad. Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing. Jaken go find Rin and get her something to eat. Who are you and why are you near the bone eaters well asked sesshomaru? Well I met this guy named Inuyasha and he told me to follow him and we both went through the bone eaters well and I lost him. Inuyasha you are looking for. He's just a pathetic half demon. Why don't you come with me? Sesshomaru she's with me. Kagome looked behind her to see who just had said that and it was Inuyasha. Where have you've been kagome asked? I had to go see something but it was nothing. Sesshomaru what are you doing here? I can do whatever I want I can even take this girl who you call kagome with me too. And with that sesshomaru picks up kagome and runs off.


	9. Chapter 9

Win and see Inuyasha

What are you doing let go of me kagome screamed. Keep still wretch said sesshomaru. With that last comment from sesshomaru kagome squirmed some more and more. Sesshomaru quickly landed and grabbed kagome's neck and pinned her to a tree. I… can't breath. Kagome was close to passing out when she heard a voice saying this. Let her go sesshomaru or it will be you who will pay the price. Kagome tried seeing who said this but it was too late she had passed out. Sesshomaru you're going to pay for what you just did to kagome. I have no problem fighting you to the death said sesshomaru. DIE SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!! With that Inuyasha and sesshomaru started to fight. You're going to pay for what kagome you fiend. Oh Inuyasha has feelings for another human girl. Inuyasha was so infuriated for what sesshomaru said that instead of using his sword he used his claws. IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER!!!!!!!!!!! Sesshomaru didn't see it coming and sesshomaru gets hurt. Come Jaken there is no need to stick around any longer. Sesshomaru and Jaken started to walk away. Kagome, kagome wake up come on kagome wake up. Not Again Inuyasha yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

Win and see Inuyasha

Uh wha do ya mean not again asked kagome weakly. Inuyasha just ignored her and gave her a hug. I thought I would have lost you said Inuyasha. Where is that creep sesshomaru asked kagome? I fought him off and he ran away with his tail between his legs said Inuyasha. Kagome is now getting up and feeling a little bit better. Inuyasha why did you leave me when I got out of the well asked kagome?

Kagome I left because there was a demon trying to kill this human. Then when I smelt that sesshomaru had you I ran as fast as I could said Inuyasha. I thought sesshomaru had killed you because you looked like you were dead said Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha said kagome in tears as she gave him a big hug. After kagome gave Inuyasha a hug kagome asked what happened you now have doggy ears and white hair and have a red kimono on?

It's a long story kagome said Inuyasha. Here's what had happen. _Flashback_: I was over kaede's hut when I asked her if she had a potion that would let me look like a human. I was in luck because she did have some potion that could turn me into a human. Once I turned into a human I went down the well that we just came out of. I became famous because of a pact that I had made with this demon named Naraku. Naraku said if I didn't have the shikon no tama in five days I will transform back into a half demon. I guess you can say that I didn't get the shikon no tama. That leads us right here said Inuyasha.


	11. Chapter 11

Win and see Inuyasha

Just then Inuyasha saw something purple flicker in the sun. Kagome stay right here you still can't move that well. Inuyasha was about to grab it but then a little boy appeared and snatched the sacred jewel shard. Hey give that back yelled Inuyasha. No I won't since it is mine anyway since you owe to me said the boy as he transformed. Naraku I now know the true power of the jewel and I want it. After all I am the one who was about to grab it said Inuyasha. It won't matter any more because you will be dead before you even get your paws on it. NOW DIE INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You and that girl over there can't stand my miasma. With that Naraku was off. Cough cough Inuyasha help me I can't breathe said kagome. I'm coming kagome said Inuyasha. Kagome then fainted by the poison. Kagome please still be a live. Inuyasha then brought kagome over to a big tree.


	12. the final chapter

this is the final chapter of the story im sorry that each chapter was only a paragraph but

this is my first fanfic but if you take a look at my other stories i have gotten a lot better

As Inuyasha layed kagome beneth the tree he took off a leaf and did what his mom always did

he broke it in half and squeezed the juice into her mouth. kagome woke up with a start. then

kagome and inuyasha talked. "Inuyasha i think that it would be better if i stay with you i can be

a big help around here" said kagome. "hmph you, you just got beaten by naraku" said inuyasha.

"well i was caught off guard" said kagome. "by what my handsome face" said inuyasha with a smirk. "No" screamed kagome.

"uhh why wont you just be happy with the help im trying to offer" said kagome frustated. and from then on kagome and inuyasha

fought side by side and kagome even learned something new about him. "INUYASHA SIT BOY" said kagome. inuyasha and kagome then found some traveling companions too. miroku and sango and shippo. they were all set off to go and defeat naraku. THE END


End file.
